


Connoisseur

by Lhugy_for_short, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuck Chain, Fuck Ring, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Noctis is a connoisseur of the human body. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are more than happy to help Noctis create his masterpieces.(Art/Fic Collaboration withLhugy_for_short)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Connoisseur
> 
> A fic/art Collaboration  
> Fic by Strange and Intoxicating  
> Art by lhugy_for_short/
> 
> Warning: Sex. Lots and lots and lots of sex. Just so much sex.
> 
> Author Notes: Hi, you guys! This fic came into fruition because I saw a post on lhugy's post on tumblr about what position Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis would have sex in. I thought about it and responded, and lhugy was confused as to how that position possibly could ever work... and this fic and art was born! We talked about what we thought was best, and adding the picture to the fic/putting part of the fic on tumblr seemed to be the best option.
> 
> I am so impressed by lhugy's artwork for this, so if you want to check out her tumblr for the rest of her art and writing you should go look at her [tumblr](https://lhugbereth.tumblr.com))

Noctis liked to think of himself as somewhat of a poet; he wasn't as knowledgeable in the gift of political maneuvering and sabotage as a knife between ribs like Ignis, as well-versed in waxing lyrical prose while ripping a throat out with bare knuckles like Gladio, nor as artistically inclined as Prompto snapping away with his camera as he whistled his little chocobo tune.

Noctis couldn't do any of that, but this?

This he was _good_ at.

Perhaps he wasn't just a mimicry of a poet. No— he was a connoisseur.

A connoisseur of cock.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Prompto asked again, the third time in as many minutes. The hairs on his arms stood up, though certainly not the only thing standing at that point, Noctis was glad to notice. "Like, is it even possible?"

"Dude, of course it's going to work," Noctis replied, emphasizing each word with brisque precision. He leaned back on his elbows, eyeing Prompto. The blond was sitting cross-legged on the other side of the bed, already without his shirt."Have I ever been wrong?"

Noctis looked to Ignis and Gladio, Ignis leaning casually against the door to the bathroom with a sewing needle and Prompto's shirt while Gladio thumbed through Galdin Quay's room service menu for the fourth time.

"There was that one time with the vibrating rubber ducks—"

Noctis shrugged his jacket off, and tossed it at Prompto's head. "But it worked, didn't it?"

"And Prom had nightmares of a rubber duck fucking him for a week," Gladio mused as he licked his finger before turning the page.

"If someone had read the directions, they would have known not to put all but the beak in." Ignis tried to keep his voice straight, but Noctis could hear the laughter just cresting at the surface of the man's voice.

"Can we like… not bring that up?" Prompto groaned.

"Sure thing, you size queen," Noctis said. "But, like I was _saying_ , it'll definitely work. If you guys are up for it."

"It's as though we rented the best room in the Quayside Cradle to have sex everywhere _but_ the bed."

"And? Beds are for sleeping."

Noctis watched as Ignis tied off the last stitch of his sewing work, placing the shirt and the needle on the side table next to the lamp. He went to pull his gloves off, but Noctis was quick to address that grievous issue.

"Nah, gotta leave the gloves on." Ignis quirked an eyebrow and Gladio snorted. "It won't work without them… trust me."

Ignis's eyebrow couldn't have possibly gone any further into his hairline, but he acquiesced nonetheless. "If it such an important point…"

Noctis watched as Ignis slowly stripped off his jacket, unbuttoning each of the pearlized buttons on his shirt until all Noctis could see was trimmed stomach and cut hipbones. It also seemed as though Prompto had forgotten to breathe at some point, his rattling and sudden gasp for air breaking the silence. Even Gladio had forgotten to pretend like he was half as cool as he really was, Noctis noticed smugly.

"I thought we were all to undress, or will you simply gawk?" Ignis let his shirt slowly slide down his shoulders and down his arms. The tantalizing movements made Noctis glad he was on the bed, otherwise he would have already fallen on his ass. "This is your fantasy, Noctis. You'll need to show us how you've imagined this."

Damn. The air was thick like sex and all that had happened was Ignis _speaking_.

But Noctis was an artist with bodies, making them bend and contort to his whims. He could see the picture of exactly what he wanted their bodies to look like coming together, but the only issue was bringing each limb to the perfect angle.

It didn't take long for Noctis to manage to make it to his feet, pulling his own shirt over his head with one hand. And it certainly didn't take much work to get his pants and boxers in a pile on the expensive shag carpet either. When that happened both Prompto and Gladio realized that Noctis was dead serious.

This was a master going to work to make his thoughts come to fruition. He was no tactician, no warrior, no artist. But this?

He could do _this_.

"Guess we can eat after," Gladio said as he stood and pulled off his own jacket. Since he was the closest, Noctis grabbed him by his belt buckle loops for a kiss full of hair scratching against his cheeks and tongues dancing. Busying his hands with the belt and zipper, Noctis attacked Gladio's mouth, letting his tongue run over the taller man's teeth. They were sharp and Noctis moaned at the contrasting sensation.

He pulled away once he managed his task, noting that Gladio's cock was already half hard. It was already engorged with blood but Noctis knew that it would only manage to get bigger before they got to the main event. Gods, no wonder Prompto was such a size queen; Gladio had absolutely spoiled Prom for other men.

Noctis turned to see Ignis helping Prompto, or rather had already pinned the blond to the bed, ravaging his mouth. The black leather of his glove contrasted sharply with Prompto's hair, while the other busily made quick work of pants, zippers causing more frustration than warranted. Fucking _zippers_.

When he became King, he would decree that zippers were to be banned from his Kingdom.

Pants would be optional, as well.

"Fuck, that's hot," Gladio whispered, hot breath washing against the shell of Noctis's ear. "We should just watch him fuck Prom right _there_."

Noctis felt cool, slick fingers press inside of him and he gasped. Gladio's hands were huge, just like the rest of him, and Noctis had to actively remind himself not to allow his body to become lost in the sensations. He needed to keep his wits together lest their lovely night at the Quayside Cradle, while pleasurable, would not be memorable. Certainly no work of art.

And for such a lazy man in almost all aspects of his life, when it came to cock…. Noctis knew what he needed, and what he needed was for Gladio's fingers to pull him open wide and to stretch him for Ignis.

"You're gunna be fucking Prompto," Noctis's breath hitched as Gladio thrust in another finger and wrapped his other hand around Noctis's throat. He squeezed ever so gently, enough to make him want _more_.

"Am I?" Gladio growled.

"Y—yeah."

Ignis and Prompto were watching, Noctis noticed as he tilted his neck to allow Gladio to bite at the skin near his throat. It was amazing that either of the two men on the bed could possibly be looking at them when Ignis's had four of those sinful leather-clad fingers twisting inside of Prompto.

"And where's Iggy?"

"The desk. P—Prompto's in him." Noctis shuddered when Gladio allowed on of his fingers to press against his prostate. "Six hells," Noctis hissed.

"Only one problem." What that fucking beard could _do_ to Noctis; there was no word in any language that matched the feeling of fingers inside him and that beard rubbing against the sensitive skin of his cheek and throat.

"Hgn?"

"Wh—where are you?"

Noctis met Prompto's eyes, answering the blond's question.

"That's for me to know… you to find out."

Gladio withdrew his fingers from Noctis and the only reason he didn't fall to his knees was because Gladio still had his fingers around his throat, gently holding him in place.

Noctis curled his feet on the carpet to ground himself before nodding his head minutely to Gladio, who finally trusted him not to fall on his face. Slowly, Noctis made his way toward the bed, looking at Ignis and Prompto and at the leather fingers inside of Prompto. Pink, puckered flesh sucking in that black leather… the only thing that could have made it better was Ignis on his knees on the bed with Noctis's fingers fucking him.

So, Noctis made it happen.

"Get on your knees, spread yourself for me."

Ignis's glasses were a little skewed, so Noctis put them back into their proper place. He reached down for the small bottle of lube, but Prompto was a little faster, grabbing the bottle and popping the top, helping to coat Noctis's fingers. It felt warm and smelled like the last few weeks of traveling. Just how much had they fucked since starting their trip toward Altissia?

"Just don't stop, Iggy," Prompto replied half breathless, "Don't need Gladdy killing me."

"You'll certainly need to walk in the morning," Ignis mused as he kept his fingers firmly inside of Prompto.

"Lean over, Iggy," Noctis told him. When he saw Ignis's perfect ass in front of him, pressed at just the right angle to leave his hard cock springing between his thighs, Noctis couldn't help but to lean forward. He allowed his tongue to dart across the sensitive, dusty pink opening, massaging and teasing. He sucked on the skin and watched Ignis's fingers, always so controlled and the master of whatever was beneath him, quake with every sweep of the tongue.

He could hear Gladio in the background, the rustling of objects being moved from the desk and the something that sounded very expensive hitting the carpet with a dull thunk. Noctis couldn't be assed to check, but since Gladio didn't seem to be too worried when Noctis turned his head when he pulled away from Ignis's entrance a little later, it was probably okay.

If not… well, they'd figure it out later. For now, Noctis needed to feel Ignis around his fingers.

While Gladio was the largest of the group, Prompto came in a fairly close second. And Ignis, while well-experienced with Gladio, still needed to be prepared before they started with anything. Noctis genuinely enjoyed playing with Ignis; there was something so nice about watching the composed man inwardly fall to pieces but through sheer willpower manage to seemingly keep his cool. The only things that gave away how much pleasure Ignis could feel was how the man's fingers in Prompto were no longer their usual perfect rhythm.

"C'mon." Noctis felt Gladio's warm hand slap his ass and Noctis rocked forward, his cock brushing against Ignis's ass cheek. "Don't wanna wear out before we get to the good stuff."

That good stuff included laying Ignis out across the now blessedly empty desk. Ignis was careful to take off his glasses, laying them near the edge of the desk where hopefully no one would knock them over. Noctis was tempted to throw them over onto the bed, but they were fine where they were.

"Now, what do you want me to do?" Ignis asked as he adjusted himself onto the desk.

"Just… give me a second." Noctis closed his eyes and imagined their bodies, the twirl and twist of limbs and cocks…

"Iggy, lift your legs up." Noctis blinked open his eyes, the memory of that perfect synchronization of their bodies coming into focus with stunning, perfect clarity. He grabbed Prompto's arm and slid himself behind the blond. Nestling his nose into the man's hair, Noctis took pleasure in grabbing hold of Prompto's hard dick. He shivered as he trailed his fingers slowly down the thick, uncut cock, letting his thumb run down the slit, slightly pulling down his foreskin.

"Shit, Noct," Prompto groaned, and Noctis's cock pulsed at the way Prompto grinded back on him. "How do you do it?"

Noctis wanted to fuck Prompto (when did he _not_ want to fuck Prompto?) but for tonight… there were other plans.

"Art," Noctis told him, and Prompto could only blink back morse code with his long lashes as Noctis lined the other man's cock to Ignis's hole. He slowly pressed Prompto inside of Ignis, watching Ignis's face and quivering body and feeling Prompto's heart a staccato against Noctis's chest. It almost felt like Prompto's heart was about to explode, and by the time he was fully saddled Noctis was pretty sure a little piece of his best friend had left Eos for the great Beyond.

He allowed his hand to slowly trace up Ignis's stomach and around his belly button before down his leg. Ignis's hands were clasping his calves; Noctis heard the creaking of leather at Noctis's gentle caress.

"Gladio, help me?" Noctis asked. "I could use the chair, but you're better."

Gladio had no issue helping Noctis on top of Ignis, but Noctis did not touch Ignis's cock, instead letting his ass rub against the well defined muscles on Ignis's stomach. He propped himself up with one hand against Ignis's shoulder blade and the other wrapped around Prompto. He leaned up to kiss Prompto's open mouth, happily accepting his swollen lips and sinful tongue.

"Think you can grab that suitcase?" Noctis asked Gladio, gesturing to Ignis's bag. "Didn't think about where I was gunna put my foot."

The Shield was used to catering to Noctis's weird fucktime room redecorations, and only snorted as he pulled the hard-shell suitcase over. Noctis sighed as his foot touched it, feeling that the thing could take some of the pressure he would need to exert.

"Now…. Gladio, you know what to do."

The glint in Gladio's eyes told Noctis that the man damn well knew _exactly_ what to do. While Noctis had been gentle with sheathing Prompto inside of Ignis, Gladio was much faster with his thrust. It came with such a force that Prompto jerked forward and the entire desk shook back. For a moment Prompto let out a strangled cry, but Noctis knew that sound—there was nothing painful about that kind of sound.

"Fuck," Gladio groaned as he reached out to gently caress Prompto's hair, twirling his fingers in that sunshine yellow mess. There was already a thick bead of sweat trailing down Prompto's forehead; Noctis would have wiped it off the man's head if not for his precarious position.

Noctis waited a moment before gently digging his nails into Prompto's shoulder.

"Hggggn?" Prompto asked as he blinked open his eyes, the misty haze of having Gladio in him acting close to what Noctis knew Prompto was like when drunk.

"Need you and Gladio to help me. You too, Iggy." This was the part that Noctis was worried about, but once that was over…. His masterpiece would be perfect.

Thank the Astrals for his years of sword fighting and training because without it Noctis knew that he would have managed to break a few bones, some of which would have undoubtedly been his own. Thankfully his lovers were used to his particular brand of crazy, and he felt hands on him, supporting him as he slowly lifted himself up. Prompto, or at least Noctis assumed it was Prompto, held Ignis's cock steady as he slowly sunk down, taking every inch with only a bite to the lips and a moan that would have made cheaper walls shake.

Ignis, while not as thick as Prompto or Gladio, certainly made up with it in length. The vein on his underside was what truly drove Noctis wild, and it was amazing that he was able to keep himself from coming when he felt that vein pulsing inside him.

Instead, Noctis raised his left leg up and leaned backward, Gladio's arm helping to keep him from sinking down too fast. Ignis's hand was a comfort on his lower back, playing at the cord of scars that Noctis only really let Ignis do. And, blessedly, the suitcase managed to take most the weight easily enough.

"Whew," Prompto answered, patting the leg now on his shoulder. "We didn't die."

Noctis smiled impishly at the blond and now feeling that yes, this was what he had imagined, rocked forward on Ignis's cock, using the inertia and force from pushing up to spur Prompto and, by extension Gladio, into a simple back and forth rocking.

It felt _good_ , not just having Ignis inside of him, but being able to watch Prompto's cock sliding into Ignis, and how Gladio thrust forward in short, shallow movements. Now that he was in at least a little bit less of a dangerous position, Noctis reached out to rub away some of the sweat slowly dripping down Prompto's brow.

Noctis allowed his body to do as it pleased, to move as he wanted it to move; the art that their bodies made through their passion and the gyrating of limbs and cocks was on display for any who wanted to see. Oh, man...what he would have given to have had a picture or video of the way Prompto dug in his fingers into the skin above his knee or the moaning grunts from Ignis, who had lost all sense of himself in the rhythm of their moving bodies. The soft expletives curling from his advisor's mouth, coupled with the leather on his spine and the the thumb nail digging into his back were telling on their own.

Looking down through heavy-lidded eyes, Noctis watched the way Gladio ran his fingers through Prompto's soft yellow spikes, letting his fingers slip down to the base of his skull. Slowly the man allowed his fingers to tighten in the mess of hair and Prompto rocked forward with enough force to make Ignis's cock jolt inside of Noctis. It pressed against his prostate and Noctis bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming.

"So good." Gladio's voice was dripping and Noctis forced himself through the pleasure to watch as Gladio pulled Prompto's neck toward him, leaving a trail of dark red lovebites down to his collarbone.

Noctis fumbled for purchase when Ignis's hips _moved_ his hips in a circle, and all Noctis could do was let out a half-shattered cry. His fingers scrambled for anything, only meeting Ignis's slick skin and the chain of the skull pendant Noctis had given his lover so long ago.

He wanted to memorize every moment of this, every single hair plastered to Prompto's reddened cheeks, the unearthly sounds from Ignis's plump red lips, and how Gladio's muscles rippled under his skin as he leaned forward, his smirk opening up to take Noctis's leaking cock hungrily into his mouth.

As any artist rightly deserved, Noctis was convinced that his seat was the best one in the house.

Noctis could feel the heat building as Ignis's cock pulsed inside of him and Gladio's tongue worshipped his slit, Prompto's hand gripping his balls. The rocking, the scent of sex and lust and the musk of his lovers' precum made Noctis feel like everything in the world was in this moment, and he couldn't stop his toes from curling as Prompto sped up, his fingers moving from his balls to grab at the base of Noctis's cock. Gladio's saliva helped the glide of slick flesh and fingers, and each time Prompto's fingers pulled up Gladio went further down until they met in the middle of Noctis's dick.

It was surprising and yet not surprising at all that Ignis was the first to come; all the man could do was let out a strangled cry of something—Noctis didn't know if it were a curse or prayer— as his hips jerked up and Noctis felt his hot cum inside of him.

It was a chain, like the one around Ignis's throat that Noctis couldn't let go of.

Prompto was next, the pulse of Ignis's release causing him to spasm and slam into the desk so hard the thing _creaked_. But there wasn't any time to worry because Gladio was groaning hard and his tongue and lips shivered around Noctis. The way his throat tightened and Ignis's fingers scrambled against his back while Prompto fisted his cock made Noctis feel faint.

It was like a bolt of lightning; strong, powerful, the edges blurring with pain so deliciously that Noctis could have easily believed that he was dying. He forced his eyes open to watch as Gladio milked his cock, swallowing down every drop, the Shield's eyes closed and the closest thing to bliss shadowed across his face. When he finally finished, all Noctis could think of was the sound of Prompto's ragged breath, the groans from Ignis underneath him, and the frantic beating of his own heart against his ribcage.

"H—holy shit."

Noctis couldn't have agreed more with Prompto's assessment.

Gladio was always the best help after sex; his body so used to both pleasure and pain that he managed to disentangle the four sets of limbs and cocks. There was something incredibly sexy in the way Gladio could be as hard as a rock and yet so very tender as he pulled each of their bodies apart.

Once Prompto was laid out on the bed, Gladio gently lifted Noctis right off of Ignis's cock. He could feel the warm come and Ignis's soft dick slide of out him, but bemusedly he realized that Ignis's chain was still tangled between his fingers.

"Sorry," Noctis murmured and slowly pulled away his fingers, noting that the metal had bit into his skin leaving imprints between his digits.

Ignis blinked at him, and it became increasingly clear that though Ignis was breathing, the man was lost in his own little world where words were but whispers of wind.

"Think we broke Iggy," Noctis laughed into Gladio's neck, wrapping his legs securely around the man's hips.

"Fuck, maybe we did."

The bed was soft and Noctis was a mess, but so was Prompto. The plush comforter and sheets were a gift though, and Noctis snuggled up into them, turning his body so that he could become the little spoon to Prompto's big spoon.

Gladio managed to pick up Ignis, all dangling limbs and blissed euphoria, depositing him next to Noctis. Normally Gladio would curl up against Prompto, but without a word he laid himself against Ignis.

"Iggy, you okay?" Prompto asked, leaning over to rest his head against the crook of Noctis's shoulders. Gladio's fingers were rubbing small circles into Ignis's hip while Noctis leaned forward to kiss the batch of slightly raised scratches across the brunet's neck. Prompto reached over, lacing his fingers with Ignis's.

"Cer—certainly," Ignis finally managed, blinking up at Noctis. He was beautiful without the glasses, green eyes reminding Noctis of fresh Insomnian grass in the spring. The pleasure still swirled in them, making them look a little glassy.

"Did it match what you were thinking, Princess?" Gladio asked from the other side.

"Definitely."

Noctis was no photographer, able to capture the beauty of a sunrise in a single photo. He was not strong enough to lift bodies in pleasure or war. And he certainly was no high-thinker.

But Noctis was a kind of poet with the human form, an artist of pleasure who created his masterpieces with limbs and cocks and come, held together in the couplets and stanzas only his mind could create and their arms could cradle.

A connoisseur.

 _Definitely_.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW. ALL THE LIMBS.
> 
> It was so hard to not lose any legs or arms or cocks, haha.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, and make sure you drop lhugy a message on her gorgeous art here on her [tumblr](https://lhugbereth.tumblr.com)! You can add me on [tumblr as rsasai.](https://rsasai.tumblr.com)


End file.
